The Story of Us
by DreamerLady
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood... They've always been best friends since they started at Hogwarts. Time goes by fast and they're starting 7th year. What will happen during their last year at school? Will their friendship remain the same or...? - Katie's POV
1. Going back for the last time

_A/N: Ok, then!! That's my first Harry Potter fic and I hope I can do a good job. That's the least the oh-so-magnificent JK Rowling deserves. I hope I don't screw up her characters and her story. If I do… I beg you to forgive my incompetence and so help me God! For the record, I'm pretty aware that Katie Bell is supposed to be in 5th year, but I needed to put her on the 7th, 'cause it fits the plot better that way. I hope everyone can forgive me for that. Without further ado, I present you: my fic! *bows*_

_Disclaimer: Though the main plot is mine and I created a few of the characters (Like Charlotte and Jennifer) everything else belongs to the one and only JK Rowling and Rowling only! All I can do is thank her brilliant self for gifting us with Harry Potter and "allowing" me to use some of the magic world she created in my humble story._

_***_

I stood there, staring at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross for what probably would be the last time... last time until I had to bring my children once they started Hogwarts, that is. But that's not going to happen anytime soon. In fact, I can't even be sure if I will have kids (though I really want to) so I don't suppose that really counts. Yeah, I guess I can say it WAS the last time then... oh, fine, fine! Last time as a student! I chuckled lightly, my tendency to ramble and argue with myself often amused me.

"Excuse our rudeness…" 

"But do you mind us asking you what's so funny my fair lady?"

"Fred! George!" – I said hugging the redheaded Weasley twins, my teammates "How are you?"

"We're fine…" – George said

"Would be better if mum hadn't stopped us from shutting Percy inside that pyramid, but… I suppose having his new badge reading **Bighead** Boy is the next best thing." – Fred added with a wink.

"Oh yeah! I saw you two on the Daily Prophet, how was Egypt?"

"Sunny…"

"And sandy!"

I sighed heavily, "You guys never change, do you?!"

"So far we haven't had many complaints, so why bother?!" It was George's turn to wink.

"But you still haven't answered our question, what was our dear Katie laughing at?"

"No biggie. Just laughing at myself" – I said smiling at them.

"And they accuse US of being crazy! Can you believe that, Georgie?"

"Mental, they are, Freddy, mental!" – and they both put their arms around me as we walked towards the platform.

 I sighed once again and muttered to myself, "7th year, here I go! Who'd have thought time would go by so fast…" before walking through the solid-looking-yet-not-that-solid wall.

As we stepped in Platform 9 and ¾, my parents came in my direction looking a bit worried while  the twins ran off to talk to their friend and partner in crime, Lee Jordan.

"Katie, dear, what took you so long? We were beginning to worry!"

"Nothing, mum! I was just chatting with Fred and George Weasley for a bit." - My parents could be so over-protective sometimes. I thought it was cute, though, I must admit, it could also be very annoying. – "So, where's my trunk?"

"I've already put it in the train for you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Dad! And where's Luth?" – Luth was my owl.

"I've put her with your trunk. You'll find everything in the last compartment to the right."

"Thanks again." – I said smiling.

"Well then, if everything is set, your mum and I will be going now…"

"Alright, dad! I'll miss you" – I told him while giving him a big hug.

"I'll miss you too, sugar" – dad said kissing my forehead.

"Please, don't forget to owl us, dear." – mum asked me and hugged me tight.

"Of course I won't, mum. I'll miss you too!" – she held me for a little longer then said:

"Goodbye, sweetheart! Take care…"

"I will!" – my dad waved at me and with that, they left for the muggle world. As I was watching them disappear through the platform, I heard someone calling me from behind.

"Kit-Kat!" I didn't have to turn around to find out who that was. There was only one person in the entire world who called me "Kit Kat"

"Ollie-Wood!" – I said turning to see Oliver Wood, my quidditch captain and best friend, coming towards me.

"I missed you, Kit-Kat!" – he told me and held me tight.

"I missed you too, Ollie-Wood!"

"So, Kats, how was Denmark?" – Oliver asked me as we let go of each other.

"Just fabulous!! Copenhagen is absolutely wonderful! How about you, did you have fun in Luxembourg with your aunt?"

"Loads! I got to see one of Luxembourg's quidditch teams, the Bigonville Bombers play against Puddlemere United, it was smashing! Puddlemere won, 320 to 110…" - as Oliver kept telling me all the details of the game, we linked arms and got into the train.

After the train left the station, we sat in our compartment, just the two of us, with Luth and Pip (Oliver's owl) catching up. It was weird that we had so much to talk about even though we owled each other the whole summer… we just never ran out of things to say! But it was definitely weird in a good way.

" I missed talking to you face-to-face, Kats!"

"I missed it too, Ollie! Though, I must admit I will sort of miss your owls from now on." – I said. – "But I do like it better this way." – I added smiling and Oliver simply rolled his eyes, grinning.

"So, excited about coming back?" – he asked me

"Of course!! Especially 'cause it's our LAST year, can you believe that? But, at the same time, it makes me a bit upset, thinking that it's coming to and end…"

"I know what you mean… but for now, I'm just focused on the quidditch season. It's my last chance, Kats, OUR last chance, I HAVE to win that cup!" – I saw that fire he always had in his eyes whenever talking about quidditch.

"I know, Ollie! And I also know that we ARE going to win. We could have… we SHOULD have won it for the last two years already. It was just bad luck we didn't! But this year, I'm sure that cup will be ours." – that finally made Wood smile slightly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just can feel it!!" – Oliver still looked a bit worried and not convinced, so I added with wink – "I mean, the fact that we have the best team by far in the entire school doesn't leave me many options left, does it?!"

"Thanks, Kats! You always know just what to say, don't you?"

"What can I do?! I can't help being my great self…" – Oliver had opened his mouth to say something back at me when the door of our compartment burst opened.

"Kates!!! I've been looking for you on the entire train!"

"Jenny, so good to see you!" – I said standing up and giving Jennifer Fawkson, one of my closest friends and roommate, a hug. "Why did you stop writing?"

"I'm so sorry, Kates! But the last 2 weeks of the summer were just crazy, I was doing so much stuff I barely had time to breathe!"

"Alright, I'll forgive you… as long as you tell me everything!"

"Did you have to ask?"

I grinned and said "So, I'm guessing you had a good time in Australia, then?"

"Good time?! I had THE best time! There's so much I want to tell you…"

"So what are you waiting for? Sit down, I'm dying to hear it." 

Jenny got into our compartment and greeted Oliver while I hugged Charlotte Clearwater, Penelope's twin (but not identical twin) sister, another roommate and good friend of mine.

"What about you, Charlie? Had a good time?"

"Great time! Canada is just lovely at summer. And you? How was Denmark?"

We spent the next two hours talking about our vacation. The twins stopped by eventually, but didn't stay for long. The left after a while, saying something about "Bugging Bighead Boy" At one point, Charlie and Jenny went to look for some other mates, leaving Oliver and me sharing our last box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. It was a few minutes after they left that the train came to an unexpected stop. I instinctively looked out of the window but couldn't spot anything for it was really dark outside.

"What happened? We can't possibly have arrived." – Oliver asked.

"I don't know, I can't see a thing outside… do you think there's something wrong with the train?"

"Doubtful… very doubtful."

We stayed silent for a few, then the light suddenly went off and I couldn't help a little scream. 

"Kats, are you all right?" – came Oliver's worried voice from the dark.

'Yeah, I'm fine…" – I assured him.

However, a while later I started feeling anything BUT fine! It seemed like it was getting even darker and I felt everything going cold. I started feeling empty, alone and scared…

"Ollie…?" – I whispered

"I'm here, Kit Kat… don't worry, I'm right here!" – I heard Oliver saying with a rather faint voice. 

Through the darkness I could feel him sliding one arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him protectively, and grabbing my hand with his, which I squeezed tightly, feeling a bit warmer and much safer already.

***

_A/N: Taadaa! So, that's it! I can't believe I've finished my first chapter. The first one is always the hardest one! So, what do you think: Too long? Too short? Too boring? Too mushy? Too much?! I need to know how it is, so I'll know how to go from here. Liked it? Disliked it? Any suggestions? Let me know, review! If it's just a piece of crap, please let me know so I won't waste my time with this. And don't worry about hurting my feelings, I'm my worst critic and I hardly ever like anything I write, so… anyway, until next chapter!_


	2. An eventful first day

_A/N: first of all, a special thanks to Freebs: Thank you so very much for your kind help! Thanks to you I now have bold, italics and THREE DOTS! … … … Yippee! I really appreciated your help and I shall, from now on, love you forever! ;) Alrighty then, enough with the nonsense now… and on with the fic!_

***

Minutes passed slowly, seeming like a lifetime. I could feel Oliver's grasp around me, but neither of us dared to say a word. We just stood there, hearing the noises outside our compartment. After what felt like forever the lights finally went on again. Wood looked at me, concern evident in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you ok, Kats?" – he asked sliding his arms off my shoulder, but still holding my hand.

"Yeah." – I said breathing deeply. "And you?"

"I'm fine… what WAS that?"

"I have NO idea!"

"Come on, let's see what we can find out" – Oliver said getting up and letting go of my hand.

I followed him out of our compartment and into the isle, where we bumped into the Weasley twins.

"What the hell just happened?" – Ollie said as soon as we spotted them.

"Didn't you see it?" – George asked us.

"No, see what?" – it was my turn to ask.

"Dementors!" – came Fred's voice from behind George

"Dementors??" – Oliver said exasperated – "What the hell were DEMENTORS doing in Hogwarts Express?"

"Looking for Sirius Black! You know, the murderer who escaped Azkaban during the summer?" – George told us.

"Of course, Black! I had forgotten all about him… but why did they think they'd find him here of all places?"

"We don't know… suppose it's just precaution, the Prime Minister is very worried about Harry. Reckons Black might be after him."

"Oh my God, Harry!" – I yelled – "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine…"

"We've just been to his compartment. They told us he fainted, but he's all right now. There was some bloke there taking care of everything, giving their lot some chocolate, said it helps… apparently he scared the Dementors away."

"And who was he?" – Oliver questioned slightly suspicious, evidently concerned about his Seeker's welfare.

"We're not sure… what was his name, Fred? Luton?"

"Lupin" – George corrected – "we guess he might be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"That's right! We have a new one this year…" – I said and chuckled remembering our last DADA teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart… good looking bloke he was, but what a buffoon! "So, how long do you think this one will last?"

"Well, according to the odds…" – Oliver started

"One year!" – we all said together, laughing.

"I'm just glad Dumbledore didn't give the position to Snape" – Fred said with a disgusted look.

"We all are, mate, we all are!" – George said as they both walked off down the aisle.

"Now we know what's going on, I guess we should change in our school robes, Ollie, I expect we'll be arriving soon!"

Oliver followed me back to our compartment, where I got my uniform and school robes inside my trunk and left again, looking for an empty changing room, leaving Oliver to change inside our cabin. When I arrived, fully changed, I found Oliver wearing only his trousers and an unbuttoned school shirt.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you'd be done already" – I said, turning to leave.

"It's all right, Kats! No need to leave, it's no big deal…" – he stated and I turned, taking another good look at him. After all, he WAS right in front of me.

"Nice abs…" – I thought and couldn't help a giggle.

"What?" – Oliver asked

"Oh, nothing!" – I answered. He eyed me suspiciously, while finishing buttoning his shirt, but I put on a fake-innocent look, so he rolled his eyes and decided to let it go.

As I took a seat, Oliver quickly put on his jumper and robes, but when it came to fixing his tie, he wasn't that efficient.

"Bleeding ties!" – he moaned – "Why don't they teach us a bloody charm to ties these things in our first year?! Now that would actually be useful!"

"Come here you clumsy!" – I said standing up – "Let me…"

Oliver came closer to me and in less than a minute his tie was properly tied.

"See, easy!" – I teased and winked at him.

"Thanks Kit-Kat!" – he said grinning and kissed my forehead fondly – "where would I be without you?" – Oliver added jokingly.

"Lost, I'm sure!" – I said smiling and poked his chest before we both sat again.

The rest of the journey went on quite smoothly, especially considering the past events. The arrival was just as messed and confused as always, there were students and animals everywhere, but it felt great being back! I couldn't help but smile when I got out of the train and got a first look of the distant castle ahead of us. A familiar, warm feeling started growing in my heart. It felt like being back home! The warmth grew even more as I spotted Hagrid, our Keeper of the Keys, his giant figure standing out from the crowd of students wandering about.

"Hagrid!! It's so nice to see you again!!" – I yelled through all the noise as we came closer to him.

"Oh, hullo, Katie! Good ter see yeh too! An' Oliver!" – Hagrid said cheerfully

"Hi, Hagrid, how are you?" – Oliver asked from behind me.

"Fine, Fine! Better than ever! How are yeh?"

"I'm good. Looking forward to quidditch season!"

"O' course…' – Hagrid said smiling.

"But what are YOU so happy about?" – I asked.

"Not tellin'! It's a secret… But don' worry, yeh'll see what it is at the feast!" – he answered with a wink – "Now, if yeh two excuse me, I've got work ter do" and with that, he left yelling "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

"So, shall we then, milady?" – Oliver said offering his arm in a rather old fashioned manner.

"Why we shall, kind sir" – I replied pompously and took Wood's arms as we set off laughing towards the horseless carriages that would takes us to the castle.

We got into one of the carriages and inside we met Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, my fellow chasers on Gryffindor quidditch team. 

"Katie, Oliver!" – Angelina said

"Hi, Angel! Hi, Liz! I haven't heard from you two in AGES! How was your summer?"

As the carriage moved towards the school grounds we chatted excitedly, filling each other in on the details of our vacations. Though Angel and Liz weren't very close mates of mine, being 5th years, we always got along very well. They were just as enthusiastic about quidditch as I was, which was rare among girls. Because of that they were also very interested in Oliver's detailed version of the match between Puddlemere and the Bombers.

"Wicked!" – Alicia exclaimed after Wood describe how perfectly the Puddlemere chasers executed a rather complex play.

Ollie continued to tell them all about the game and only stopped when we reached the school grounds. We all fell silent as we saw, standing by the gates, more Dementors. The sight of them made me shiver and I reached for Oliver's hand once again. He squeezed mine gently, yet reassuringly. After that, the conversation turned to the creepy creatures and Black's escape from Azkaban until we arrived at the castle. We ran inside as quickly as we could because of the icy rain that was falling hard from the sky. When we entered the Great Hall it was already filled with students and, though the enchanted ceiling looked rather grey and rainy, just like it was outside, the room was warm and rather welcoming with its hundreds of floating candles that, even after seven years, still amazed me. 

We sat in our table, Oliver on my right, Angel and Liz across from us, with the other Gryffindors and waited for the rest of the students to arrive. After everyone was at their places, Professor McGonagall entered the hall with the same wooden stool where I sat seven years ago on my first day at Hogwarts. On the stool was the old Sorting Hat and he looked just as ragged as always. Following McGonagall was a pack of soaked and scared-looking first years. They were all anxious about the Sorting Ceremony, most of them not knowing what was going to happen and waiting for the worst. One too many times I had heard Fred and George telling fearful first years that they'd have to fight a Mountain Troll and things of the sort for the ceremony. Poor things, little did they know about their reputation: Never… NEVER trust a Weasley twin!

The sorting progressed just as usual and I cheered loudly along everyone else at my table each time a new kid was sorted into Gryffindor. After the ceremony, Professor McGonagall took away the stool and the hat as she did every year and Professor Dumbledore proceeded to his usual welcoming. He started by explaining the Dementors presence (though he didn't give much information on the reason why they were at Hogwarts), then moved on to introducing the new staff members: One of them was Professor Remus Lupin, as Fred and George had told us on the Express, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The other, who was going to teach Care of Magical Creatures, was none other than RUBEUS HAGRID, to my great surprise. When Dumbledore announced him as being the new teacher, the Gryffindor table cheered louder than I had ever heard it do before and I clapped fiercely, until my hands began to feel numb.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," – Dumbledore spoke again after the applause died down – "Let the feast begin!" – he added and took his sit again, just as food of all sorts began magically appearing in all the 5 tables of the Great Hall.

After eating as much as humanly possible, I began to feel a bit sleepy and decided to head to the Gryffindor Tower already. Nearly everyone was still having dessert, when I got up.

"Where are you going?" – Oliver asked casually while eating a mince pie.

"To ask Percy what the new password is… I'm going to the common room already" – I said – "Too tired" – I added through a yawn.

"Wait, I'm going with you."

"There's no need, Ollie! I DO know the way, you know… you can stay and finish your meal."

Oliver then finished dessert, putting a rather large piece of mince pie in his mouth and then standing up.

"Finished!" – he said grinning after swallowing it with some difficulty. I just rolled my eyes as he followed me towards where Percy was.

 We got the password and then headed together to Gryffindor Tower, not talking much during the way. I kept yawning constantly and rested my head in Oliver's shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled. As we got to the entrance portrait hole that led to our common room, Oliver asked me:

"So, Kit-Kat, what did you think of our first day?"

"It was… eventful" – I answered sighing and then said the password, "Fortuna Major", to the Fat Lady.

"Yep… eventful, that pretty much covers it!" – Oliver agreed as we stepped into the nearly empty common room. We hugged each other good night and then proceeded to our dorms, for a much deserved and longed night of sleep.  

***

A/N: Oh my… I can't believe I finished this! It was beginning to feel like I never would. It's rather long, eh?! I apologise if the story is too slow at the moment. I mean, 2 chapters and it's still their first day at school! I'm still not sure how it will go from here, but things will probably start going faster from now on. I just want to make sure I develop the characters well enough so that everyone can feel more familiarized with them and so that what comes next will seem natural. For those out there who are reading this: thank you for your time and I hope you're enjoying it! Till next chappie! ;)


	3. Lessons

A/N: So, it's me again: 3 chapters in 3 days! I've got to make the best of the free time I still have: university starts on Monday and after that I'll probably won't be able to update this frequently, but I promise I'll try my best to update at least once a week. Anyway, a HUGE thanks to my 3 reviewers: Bumblebee, Spexy, Trinity and Freebs - again! From now on I shall join you on your quest of helping poor souls that are deprived of bold/italics/three dots ;D! You guys have no idea how happy your reviews made me. It's a great feeling having someone appreciating what you're doing, isn't it?! So, once again, THANK YOU for your support! And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present you: Chapter 3!

***

The next day I woke up to find the other girls in my dorm still fast asleep. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and realised lessons wouldn't start for another hour and a half. No wonder they were still sleeping… I got up as quietly as I could and made my way to the bathroom. For once it was nice being able to take a nice, hot long shower without anyone banging on the door yelling at you to "get your arse out of the ruddy bathroom".

After I was properly showered, I got out of the bathroom, put on my uniform, still trying to be as silent as possible and, after drying my light brown hair with a quick spell, I left my dorm closing the door quietly beside me. I walked down the stairs expecting to find the common room empty, but sitting in one of the many squashy chairs that filled the room was Oliver with his back turned to me. Without making any noise, I tiptoed to the place where he was and then, resting my arms on the back of his chair and leaning forward I said: 

"Booh!"

He turned quickly, but smiled when he saw me. 

"Trying to kill me?"

"No!" – I said smiling back and kissing his cheek – "Just scare you to death…"

"Ha-ha, funny!" – he replied rather sarcastically.

"What are you doing here so early anyway?" – I asked, sitting on the arm of his chair.

"Waiting for you" – he answered nonchalantly.

"Aw, aren't you just adorable" – I teased.

"Yes I am…" – he said ignoring my teasing-tone "Well, not really, it's just that once again, I couldn't fix the damn tie." – he added handing me his tie.

"Oliver Alexander Wood! Is that all I am to you? A tie-tier?" – I asked pretending to be greatly offended.

"Oh, come off it, Kats!" – he said causing me to giggle.

"Why didn't you just took it off without undoing the knot, anyway?"

"And why would I do that if I have you to tie it for me anytime I want?" – I punched him lightly in the arm, then finished his tie. "So, breakfast, then?" – he asked standing up and pushing me to my feet. And with that, we left to the great hall.

-*-

Our first lesson that day was double Potions. Oliver, Jenny and myself took it. Though she also despised Snape, like any other Gryffindor, Jennifer always loved Potions. As for Oliver and me, we still weren't sure of what drove us to choose to remain in Potions after our OWL's back in our 5th year. Maybe it was just the satisfaction of seeing Snape's disgusted face every time he saw three Gryffindors entering his classroom.

Two hours, 30 points unfairly taken from Gryffindor, one truth potion done and a ridiculous amount of homework later, the three of us went back to Great Hall - where we met Fred, George and Charlie - to have lunch. Oliver, as usual, was starving, for some reason, Potions always made him hungry… go figure!

"So, how was our dear Snapey this morning?" – Fred asked with a sick grin.

"Charming as always" – Jenny answered. "What about you, did you have fun at Defence Against The Dark Arts?"

"Loads! That Lupin is by far the best DADA teacher we've ever had." – George replied enthusiastically through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Good to hear, 'cause that's what we have after lunch." – Oliver stated.

"What do you have after lunch?" – Angelina asked as Alicia and her approached the table sitting with us.

"DADA, with Lupin." – I answered.

"Oh, he's fabulous! Our lesson with him this morning was the best one we had at Hogwarts so far!" 

"So we've heard…" – said Charlie, who also had DADA with Oliver and me, joining the conversation. – "What about you, Jen, what do you have next?"

"History of Magic."

"Eeeew!" – the twins said together.

"What? It's a great subject!" – she protested and, seeing everybody's outraged faces, she added – "I mean, ok, so Binns can be quite boring, but the subject it's still great!"

-*-

That afternoon, we had, indeed, the most wicked Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson EVER. Lupin had brought to the class a BOGGART! Not only it was a great way to practice charms, spells and jinxes of all sorts, but it was also quite funny to see our classmates fears ridiculed. When I saw Marcus Flint, annoying git and Slytherin captain, holding the Quidditch Cup (Oliver's worst fear, obviously) turning into Marcus Flint wearing nothing but a towel (just like women use it) and a pink shower cap, I nearly fell to the floor, so hard I was laughing.

After DADA, Charlie headed to Astronomy tower and Wood and I went to Flitwick's classroom. We both took the same subjects: Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration. Charms was quite nice as usual and we learned a spell to make objects fly. Neither of us were very successful in making our pillows fly, they just sort of levitated, in a very "Wingardium-Leviosaish" sort of way, but Flitwick said that it was a start. When Charms ended we walked back to Gryffindor Tower to leave our books. Oliver asked if I wanted him to wait for me to go to the Great Hall and have dinner, but since I wasn't very hungry, I said there was no need.

I went up to my room, changed into more comfortable clothes – grey flannel trousers and a white cotton shirt – and then went back to the common room, to start on all the homework I had. It had only started, but it already seemed that this year, because of our NEWT's would be even more exhausting than 5th year with the OWL's.

It was hard concentrating through all the noise going on in Gryffindor tower, but since I didn't fancy going all the way down to the library, I simply chose the farthest corner of the room and sat down there with my Potions book. One hour had passed when I finally finished reading all the pages Snape had asked… or, better yet, commanded! I felt my stomach begin to mumble and immediately regretted skipping dinner.  

Just then, Oliver came through the portrait hole, holding a napkin. He spotted me on my "quiet corner" and started walking in my direction. I said "Hi" to him as he sat on the chair next to mine.

"So, any progress with your homework?"

"Not really… so far I've only managed to read those pages Snape told us to."

"Oh… if it's any comfort, you're ahead of me" – he said winking.

"Well… it's not much, but at least it's something, right?" – I replied smiling.

"Here, I brought these for you" – he said handing me the napkin he'd been holding – "Reckoned you'd be hungry later"

"You're my hero!!" – I yelled grabbing the napkin greedily.

"I know…" – Oliver teased with a sly grin.

As I opened the napkin, I found two warm, buttered cheesy breads, a double chocolate muffin and a brownie. I couldn't have picked better myself!

"Ollie…?" – I called out turning to face him.

"Yeah…" – he answered looking at me.

"You're the sweetest!" – I said kissing his cheek softly and he gave me one of the loveliest smiles I had ever seen. And that's saying A LOT if we're talking about Oliver Wood!

***

A/N: Ok, this chapter is a bit short, shorter than I wanted it to be, but… if it was longer, I wouldn't be able to update today! I intended to write more, but I don't have time, as I'm already late to meet my friends at a pub naughty me! Well, hope you liked it, nonetheless. But fear not, tomorrow I promise I'll post another chapter and this one WILL be longer! On Chapter 4? Quidditch finally starts… YAY!


	4. Locker rooms

A/N: Once again, thanks to my reviewers: Freebs: I thought you'd like to know that I already helped someone! ;) PokElilpupE, I'm SO glad you're enjoying my fic! Your reviews were the loveliest, thank you! I'm sorry to hear that you're not very fond of the nicknames, though. there's a reason why they call each other "Ollie" and "Kats" (Kit-Kat isn't to be used very often) like a best friends thing, you know?! But I'll try using it less often, anyway! If it's any comfort, I can tell you in advance that, at some point, they will call each other "Katie" and "Oliver", I'm just not too sure if you'll like it. ;) As for the tie thing, I had the idea at a friend's birthday party. Some of my friends were wearing ties, but NONE of the lads knew how to tie them, only me and two of my girls. *lol* men would be so lost without women ;) Clarissa, forget about Leslie! *lol* there is no Leslie. I was supposed to write Charlie, but for some reason I put Leslie! And yep, a little mistake, Copenhagen, Denmark; Sweden, Stockholm! I've already corrected both mistakes and thank you for pointing that out, I haven't even realised! And Jayne: thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Enough with the rambling, on with the fic!

***

For the next weeks everything proceeded as it was expected: lessons getting harder by the day and the amount of homework increasing absurdly. Curse those damn NEWT's! It was nearly impossible keeping up with all the work without having to skip a meal or to stay up until past midnight. As if it weren't enough, in the beginning of October, Oliver called our first quidditch practice of the year.

As we both walked to the quidditch pitch I could feel how nervous he was about the meeting. He didn't say a word, and that was saying something, I couldn't remember the last time we stayed together without saying anything! When we arrived at the door that led to Gryffindor locker rooms, I put a hand over his shoulder, which made him turn to look at me before going in.

"Oliver, calm down!"

"I'm just. this is so important to me, Katie! And I know how everyone is sick and tired of all my pep talks and speeches. All I want is to make everyone realise how much this means, but I don't know how to!"

"You'll be alright, Ollie, trust me!"

"I do, Kats. you know I do!" - he said and entered the room, which I did too.

We found the whole quidditch team already inside there, which was quite rare, so I took it as a sign. Seeing everyone there, looking at him and waiting for his "words of wisdom" seemed to give Oliver the inspiration to say everything he wanted to: he started the most passionate, inspired, touching speech I have ever heard! It was contagious, too! As Oliver was speaking, I could see, growing in everyone else's eyes, the same fiery gleam I always saw in his when it came to quidditch. Even the Weasley twins had some encouraging words instead of his sarcastic comments, which must have been a first!

It was like that, with a new amount of energy, that the seven of us stepped out on the field to our first practice of the season. After about two hours, Oliver blew his whistle, calling the end for the day. We all gathered in the centre of the field and agreed to meet three evenings a week to practice. The twins went back to their usual selves, complaining about not having enough time to pull pranks if we were going to meet that often, but Oliver knew better and did the cleverest thing to do: ignored them! After that set, everyone went back to the locker rooms to shower and change.

Alicia, Angelina and myself went to the right, where were the girls' showers, as Oliver, Fred, George and young Harry went to the left. It wasn't until I got under one of the enchanted showers and turned on the hot water that I felt exactly how tired I was. I had forgotten how exhausting quidditch could be sometimes. and how wonderful it was feeling your muscles unclenching under the water, bless Hogwarts' showers!

While under the hot water I completely lost track of time, Liz and Angel were long gone when I was done. I always hated changing in the showers and, guessing everyone would have been gone already, I decided to change in the locker room. I shouldn't have, though.

I walked to my locker wearing nothing but a towel, unlocked it with a quick spell and was taking my clothe off when I was caught by surprise:

"Uh. Kats?"

"Sweet mother of all that's good and pure!" - I said immediately turning around to see Oliver wearing only some black trousers and his towel over his shoulder. - "You scared the hell out of me, Oliver!"

"Oh. I. sorry, I-I didn't think. I mean. heard a noise and. well. I." - he said clearly embarrassed. One thing about having milky white skin: you can never hide a blush!

"And when did you become so quiet anyway?" - I asked, but, once I had calmed down, taking a better look at Oliver, I was actually thinking - "When did you become so fit??" - Oh my God! Katherine Jessica Bell! You did NOT just think that!

"Hm, I. I. er, I'm sorry Kats, I." - Oliver wasn't having any luck in forming a full sentence.

 "Ollie, are you all right?" - I asked, he sure looked FINE! Goodness, what's WRONG with me?

This time Wood didn't say anything, he just kept looking at me, and there was something in his eyes I couldn't recognise. I didn't recall ever seen it there before.

"Ollie.?" - I tried again, but then it hit me why he was acting so strange - "Bollocks!" - I exclaimed turning around to face my locker again and I didn't need a mirror to tell me I was surely the one blushing this time. I had completely forgotten I was only in a freaking towel! "I. excuse me, I better get dressed!" - I said as I went back to the showers to pull on my clothes.

When I came back, properly dressed this time, I found Oliver fully dressed as well. "What a shame. Argh! Inner-Katie, DO shut up!", my thoughts seemed to be out of control!

"Er. sorry about that! I had no idea it was you, Kats!" - he said as he saw me back.

"It's ok, Ollie! Don't worry about it. I thought I was alone as well, 'cause I took forever on the showers. But I should have known better. Of course you, Mr. Captain Obsessed, would still be here!"

"Well. after shower I went straight to my office to revise some new tactics I've been working on. I thought I was alone so I didn't even bother to get fully dressed. Then I heard a noise, so I came to see what it was." - Wood explained - "I just didn't expect to find you here. Least of all you wearing. well. very little!" - he added looking down and blushing slightly again.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. I mean, I don't look that terrible in a towel, do I?!"

"God, no, Katie! Not at all. I mean. that's not what I meant it was just." - Oliver said slightly panicked, blushing harder than ever.

"I'm joking, Ollie!!"

"Oh." - he looked so adorable blushing.

"For what is worth, now you can brag about being one of the lucky few who has seen Katie Bell in nothing but a towel." - I said finally managing to get a chuckle out of him. - "And I, of course, can brag to your little fan club about seeing the oh-so-dreamy Oliver Wood wearing only trousers."

"I do NOT have a fan club!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO! What about all those young Ravenclaws that get all giggly every time they see you."

"I."

"AND that Hufflepuff bunch that follows you around the halls between lessons"

"But."

"NOT TO MENTION the number of sighs we hear when you enter our common room!"

"Now wait a minute, Kats! Ok, so maybe I do have one or two. admirers, but I most certainly do NOT have a fan club!"

"Ollie, how can you be so thick?! The only person in this school that has more. 'admirers' than you is Cedric Diggory! And it's still a tough call nonetheless!"

"Come off it, Kats, now you're just pushing it, Diggory has girls falling all over him everywhere he steps!"

"Oh, and I suppose you don't?!"

"No, I don't!"

"Oliver, they even have a name!!"

"What?"

"Your fan-club, it has a name and everything."

"You're joking."

"Wood's Fans United!"

Since Oliver didn't say anything, just looked at me dumbstruck, I continued:

"Ok, so they're not exactly creative, but. you really didn't know anything about this?"

"No, I. I never noticed!"

"Men can be so clueless." - I sighed - "But that's beside the point! The point is that now I can brag about having seen the object of their infatuations without his shirt on. most of them already hate me, so I might as well give them a reason!"

"Hate you? Why?"

"Don't know! Seem to think I'm your girlfriend."

"And why in the name of Godric would they think THAT?"

"Beats me. I can't even understand why they're your fans in the first place!"

"Jeez, thanks Kats!" - he said frowning.

"Aaaw, don't pout Ollie-Wood!" - I said in a baby voice - "You know I'm only joking. they can try, but I'M your biggest fan!"

"Oh, shut it!" - he said laughing and, after that, we picked up our stuff and walked out of the locker rooms, back to the Gryffindor tower, with our arms linked, as we had done countless times before.

***

A/N: Ok, so this is definitely not the best thing I've written so far. I'm sorry! I really wanted to publish something today, since I didn't post anything yesterday as I promised I would. And because I am so tried right now (really busy day), this was the best I could come up with, in so little time. Hope you can enjoy it at least a wee bit, anyway! I mean, for one thing, at least I've given you a shirtless Oliver, that's got to count for something ;) Well, I promise I'll try my best to make the next chapter better and have it published as soon as I can. And once again, thanks to everyone who's reading this!


	5. Thunderstorms and warm milk

_A/N: Once again, big thanks to each and every one of my readers and a special one to my reviewers: _

_*Londonrules*: glad you like it! Here's the next chapter! And yes, London does rule ;) Kathy: good to know you liked Oliver been uncomfortable with the "female adoration" *lol* Jayne: Oh wow! Your review really made my day! I was very insecure about that chapter, but knowing you liked it so much made me a whole lot more confident! Freebs: Aaaw, my first reviewer, you're still faithful to me! ;D Bumblebee: Yaaay, you still love my story, yippee! But, my favourite story… ouch, that's hard to choose! Hmmm… 'Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Wood' is absolutely GREAT! I also LOVE 'Right in Front of Your Eyes'… it's still on the beginning, but it has lots of potential. 'New Dreams for Old' is brilliant and 'Relating Relations' is also wonderful (shame it's not updated too often, but it's sure worth a reading) oh and also 'Riding the Line Between Love and Hate' and 'Something About Katie' that are the same fic, but in different point of views. There's probably more, but these are the ones I can remember right now! :) pokElilpupE, your reviews are the BEST! Always so long… I love it! Oh I couldn't agree with you more, the trousers-no-shirt-and-towel-on-the-shoulders look is just drop-dead sexy! Now, OLIVER like that is just… beyond-words sexy!! Beth, your English wasn't bad at all, probably much better than my French was Je parle français un peu *lol* Kit: yep! They're starting to notice each other in a different way, now! Spexy: Yes!! Katie and Oliver all the way… you too, keep up the good work with your fic! And last but not least, Woody'sRockerWitch, thank you! I am planning to speed things up a bit more from now on. I just want to make sure I develop the characters and the 'background' well enough! _

_Phew I think that covers everyone and everything… It's starting to get hard thanking everyone individually, but I'm thrilled with the response I'm receiving! So, now what you've all been waiting for: Chapter 5!_

***

As November drew nearer, the weather got progressively worse. I didn't mind the cold, in fact, I loved it! The rain, though it could be a bugger sometimes, I could handle as well, but there was one thing I couldn't handle: thunderstorms! One night in mid October, during a particularly heavy one, though I was exhausted from all the quidditch practice we were having, I couldn't fall asleep.

"Jenny?" – I whispered, trying not to wake our other dorm mates. 

"Jenny, are you up?" – I asked getting up from my four-poster bed and walking quietly to hers.

"Jen…"

"Hmmm…" – through the darkness I could see Jennifer's figure shifting slightly in her bed.

"Are you sleeping?" – I asked sitting by her side.

"Well… clearly not anymore! What do you want, Katie?" – she whispered through a yawn. 

"Sorry to wake you up" - I had totally forgotten about her nasty mood whenever someone wakes her up – "but I couldn't sleep…"

"So you decided to take it out on those who could?" – she said bitterly as she moved into a somewhat sitting position, rubbing her eyes.

 "I… come on, Jen don't be mean! You know how I hate thunderstorms."

"Yes, I do! But I have nothing against them, so I don't see why I should suffer…"

"Goodness, you can be an awful friend when you're moody, did you know that?"

"Sorry, Kates! But I was having such a good dream before you woke me up…"

"Oh really?" – now that was getting interesting – "And did that dream involve a certain quidditch captain?"

"Maybe it did…" – and, though I couldn't see it through the darkness, I was sure Jenny was smiling.

"Hm… and does he happen to play for… I don't know, RAVENCLAW?"

"Perhaps…"

"DO tell!"

"Listen, Kates, I'll make you a deal" – Jennifer started through another yawn – "I'll tell you everything in the morning if you just let me go back to sleep now."

"But, the storm…"

"Just put a pillow over your head, it will muffle the sound."

"You know it doesn't work like that…"

"So go after you precious 'Ollie-Wood', then! I'm sure HE wouldn't mind staying up a whole week if you asked him to!"

"Now what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" Jen said sounding perhaps a bit too innocent – "He's your best friend, isn't he? That's what best friends do! Now, PLEASE Katie, let me just get back to my Roger… I mean, my sleep!"

"Oh, fine, then! But I WILL want to hear all about it in the morning"

"Ok…" – she said already laying down again.

"Promise?"

"Pinkie-swear"

"Right! Good night, then."

"Night" – she replied and immediately fell back to sleep.

I, then, walked to my trunk and grabbed my potions book - "If this doesn't make me sleepy, I don't know what will" – I thought to myself as I walked out of my room and closed the door carefully behind me.

I headed down to what I thought would be an empty common room. Instead, when I stepped out of the stairs, I found a common room with a certain Scot sitting by the fire between a huge pile of books and numerous rolls of parchment. He didn't even notice my arrival, so concentrated he was.

"Oliver…? What are you doing down here?" – I asked walking towards the spot where he was.

"Oh, Kats, hi!" – he said looking very surprised to see me there. "I'm just doing some homework… with all the time that I've been spending with quidditch I ended up being a bit… ok, FAR behind!"

"And why didn't you say something? I could have helped you…"

"No, then you'd be behind. It's all right… And anyway, I'm nearly finished with it now. But thank you! Now what are YOU doing down here? It's nearly two in the morning!"

"Well… thunderstorm." – I said looking down. I thought it was a bit embarrassing being seventeen and still scared by thunderstorms.

"Of course, I might have known…"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep!"

"Scaued of thunders ickle Katiekins?" – he teased with a baby voice and a mocking grin.

"Oh, shut it Wood! Anyway, I thought I'd come down and do some Potions work, 'cause if that doesn't make me sleepy, I don't know what will!"

"Potions? Are you mental? Then you'll have dreams… scratch that, NIGHTMARES of Snape" – Oliver said with a disgusted face.

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" – he replied standing up and pulling me by the hand.

"What? Where are we going?" – I asked as he started pulling me towards the portrait hole.

"To the Kitchens!"

"And WHY are we going there?"

"To fetch you some milk, of course…" – he answered as if it was too obvious as we stepped out of the common room.

"Ollie, dear, I STILL didn't get the point."

"Warm milk, Kats! It's said that warm milk helps falling asleep…"

"Oh, really? I never heard that!"

"It's a common muggle-knowledge. See, I've always told you Muggle Studies could be useful sometimes."

"Oh, this coming from the person that spent every other lesson planning quidditch strategies?"

"Well… maybe… but I obviously did learn some things." – and to that I simply stuck my tongue out at him.

"How do you know the way to the Kitchens, anyway?"

"I went there with the twins once… now stop asking questions, if Filch find us wandering about the halls at two in the morning, he'll give us more nights worth of detention than we have left at Hogwarts!"

"Yes, Captain!" – I said jokingly and continued to follow him.

After roughly ten minutes walking, we found ourselves standing on a hall I'd never been to before, facing a painting with loads of fruits.

"Right… what exactly are we doing?" – I asked Oliver, looking at him slightly puzzled.

"I'm not sure of what to do next."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't recall if I have to poke the banana or tickle the pear."

"Try both, then!"

"Ok…" – he said and then started poking the banana. "Nothing."

"So tickle the pear, genius!" – I teased poking him lightly.

 "This feels so stupid." – he complained while tickling the pear.

I watched amazed, as all of a sudden a doorknob appeared just where the pear had been moments ago.

"Ok, how did the twins find THAT out?"

"I didn't ask… not sure if I want to know" – Wood said with a smile, opening the door.

As soon as we stepped in the Kitchens a dozen house elves came running in our directions, bowing and asking what they could do to serve us.

"Uh… do you think you could get us some warm milk?"

"Please?" – I added. 

In less than a second two more elves came to us holding a silver platter with a jar filled with milk and two cups on it.

"Anything else you would like, young master?" – a funny looking, particularly small, green elf asked him, bowing once again.

"Well, those cookies at dinner…" – he began, taking the silver platter and, before he could finish his sentence, another elf was already handing me a basket full of warm cookies of all sorts.

"Is there something else we could do for Master and Mistress?"

"No, that will be all, thank you!"

"It's our greatest pleasure to serve you, Master…"

"Er… thanks! Good night" – I said stepping out of the kitchen and closing the door behind me. I watched curiously as the doorknob turned back into a pear. - "I never knew house elves were so… enthusiastic about serving."

"Me neither! When I came here with Fred and George I thought they were so helpful because they already knew them from long before." – I laughed as we got out of the hall that led to the Kitchens, making our way towards Gryffindor Tower.

After a few minutes, we were back to our common room, which was very dimly lit by the remaining light coming from the fireplace. Wood and I sat at a nice, squashy couch by the fire and placed the milk and cookies at the nearby table. Oliver poured us both some milk and handed me a cookie. I drank the milk slowly as a very comfortable, warm feeling spread through my body.

We were silent for some long minutes, enjoying our milk and cookies and just listening to the noise of the storm outside. Every once in a while I'd shiver slightly at the sound of the thunders. Realising this, Oliver moved closer to me, wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him so that my head was resting on his shoulders. It felt way more comfortable than I thought it would.

"Kats, you're actually still scared of thunderstorms…" – he whispered softly.

"Well… yeah…"

"I thought it was just the noise that kept you from sleeping."

"Sort of… all the noise and lightning… it scares me!"

"Fear not my fair damsel, your Captain is here to protect you from all evil." – I chuckled lightly. – "So, did the warm milk help?"

"I think…" – I started but was "interrupted" by a yawn – "Pretty much, yeah!" – I finished laughing.

"Good!" – he said kissing the top of my head.

"Ollie… thank you!"

"For what? It was just some warm milk."

"No, not just the milk… everything!" – I explained looking up to face him.

"You're welcome Kit-Kat." – he replied looking down and smiling at me.

Oliver shifted in the couch, moving back a little and rested his back against the couch's arm. Then he pulled me back to him, so that this time I was half-lying down, leaning against him, with my head resting on his chest. As I felt sleepiness wash over me, I took a deep breath, inhaling Wood's scent. I had never realized how good he smelled. It was sweet, but yet fresh. Like… minty vanilla! He smelled as if he had just stepped out of the shower. I laughed lightly at myself for thinking so much of Oliver's scent. I was beginning to mentally ramble: clearly, I was so drowsy that I didn't have any control whatsoever over my thoughts anymore. Hearing Oliver's soft heartbeats and shallow breathing, I took another deep breath and closed my eyes, falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning, as I woke up, it took me a while to figure out where I was. When I realised I had fallen asleep in the common room, I got up abruptly, 'causing Oliver to wake up as well.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" – he asked looking around, trying to understand what was going on.

"It's morning already, we fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh, that… for a moment there you scared me, Kats! I thought it was something serious."

"It is serious! Can you imagine what would have happened if Mr. Bighead Boy Percy had came down and found the two of us sleeping together?"

"Sleeping together?" – Oliver grinned cheekily.

"Oh, shut up! You know what I meant."

"Yeah, well… but luckily he didn't! No one did! It's still too early, everyone's probably still asleep, so you can calm down."

"What time is it by the way?"

"I don't know…" – Oliver said looking at the window – "The sun is rising, so I'd say… probably around 7:00"

"Good, that gives us enough time to go upstairs, shower and change before breakfast." – I said getting up and picking my Potions book from the table in front of us.

"Yep" – Wood said getting up as well, stretching and gathering his stuff. – "So, I'll meet you back here in… twenty minutes?"

"Hmm… make that thirty!" – I replied winking at him.

He laughed and sighed - "Women…" - as he finished gathering his stuff.

"Oh, and Ollie" - I called him, already at the bottom of the stairs that led to the dormitories.

"Hmm?!" – he answered looking over his shoulder at me.

"Thank you, again!" – I said smiling and he just smiled back as I turned and went upstairs.

***

A/N: So that's that for Chapter 5. Good enough?! I know it's a bit silly, there isn't much actually happening, but… it will happen soon enough! Just be patient and cope with me, ok?! I want to explore their friendship and I don't want things between them to happen all at once. I want it to go slowly, you know… bit by bit, 'cause that's the way I think it goes in situations like this. Anyway, sorry it took longer for me to post this chapter, but I've been very busy with University. The next chapter should be up in a week or so… what will come next? HALLOWEEN! :)


	6. Halloween events

_A/N: Once again I had the loveliest reviews, so thank you, everyone, you're brilliant!!_

Itefaq: So, I'm updating… when will you update yours?! ;) Please tell me you'll keep writing it!! Queenofdespair: And I love you for loving it, teehee! Jayme: You shall not wait any longer! Beth: Merci beaucoup! J'ai aimé votre... review ;P Sorry, my French's still not that good. I hope you have the time of your life in London, you will sure be understood! *lol* and I'm so glad you liked the nicknames, heehee! SexySoda, don't know about the rumours, but as for the "making them be true" bit... well, wait and see ;) *Londonrules*, to fall asleep in Oliver's arms *pictures-Sean-Biggerstaff* I'd even PRETEND to be scared of thunderstorms… wouldn't you? Bumblebee (Your nickname always reminds me of Elijah Wood *lol*) updating!! Please keep loving it... ;) Kathy: thank yooou! Everyone, thank you for your support, I wasn't too sure about the last chapter either, but I'm really glad you enjoyed it! And also thanks everyone for understanding that I need to build up their relationship slowly. 

Well, enough talking for now, I know you're all here for the chapter, so I'll give it to you! Ta-dah!

***

By the end of the month, I still hadn't heard the end of it from Jennifer and Charlotte. On Halloween morning, they were being particularly annoying on the way down to breakfast:

"Come on, Katie… you still haven't told us how it felt like sleeping with Oliver Wood." – Charlie teased.

"Was he gentle?" – Jen mocked.

"Jenny, ew! That was gross! Besides, I've already told you: there's nothing to tell, 'cause that's precisely, literally what we did, WE SLEPT!!"

"That's not fair, you're not sharing the juicy details…" – Jen said pouting and Charlie snorted.

"Juicy details? JUICY DETAILS??" – I asked exasperated.

"Oy, calm yourself down, Katie! You know we're just kidding… wouldn't YOU do the same if it was one of us in your position?"

"Shut up, Charlie, that's besides the point!" – I hated admitting they were right… - "Now, speaking of 'juicy details' a certain Miss Fawkson still haven't quite told us about her latest dream with Mr. Davies, has she?"

"She most certainly has not."

Jennifer blushed and simply looked up, pretending to ignore us.

"And when she refuses to tell us, you know what it means, don't you dear Charlotte?"

"Indeed, my darling Katherine…"

"Naughty!" – we both said together laughing, causing Jennifer to turn a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh, mind your own business you two! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come off it, Jen, we know you better than that!"

"If you refuses to tell, it can only mean it was naughty…" – Charlie and I were giggling, to Jen's great annoyance.

"Well…" – she started

"Well…?" – we asked eagerly.

"Well… I mean, you know! Define 'naughty'?!"

"I knew it!" – was all I said as we entered the Great Hall and approached Gryffindor's table. We saw Oliver sitting at the closest corner of the table, greedily eating a large bowl of chocolate cereal, one of his favourites.

"Humph! Master Wood, why didn't you wait for me this morning?" – I asked crossing my arms, pretending to be mad.

"Men…" – I heard Jenny sigh behind me. – "That's so typical! They just want to sleep with you and, once they get that, they pretend you don't exist."

"Jenny, isn't that Roger Davies, over there?" – I shot her my death-glare and she didn't talk again until the end of breakfast.

"What was that about?" – Oliver asked puzzled, looking from me to her.

"You don't want to know!" – I replied chuckling, sitting beside him. – "So, you still haven't answered my question, why didn't you wait for me, huh?!"

"Quit the act, Kats! Your fake hurt tone might fool anyone else, but not me."

"You know me too well…" – I said smiling.

"Quite right, I do! But sorry for not waiting for you. I was too hungry." – he said shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"So I see…"

"Yeah, skipped dinner last night."

"I noticed you were absent. Went looking for you in the common room afterwards, but couldn't find you!"

"I spent most of the night in my office down at the quidditch pitch revising our quidditch programme. Only a few days left till our first match, now!"

"Oh, I can barely wait to kick those dirty, cheating Slytherins' arses" – I said with glee.

"Mind your language, young lady!" – Oliver mocked.

"What? Like you don't feel the same…"

"There is one particular arse I'm looking forward to kicking, yes!" – he said shooting daggers at Marcus Flint, who was just entering the hall, looking just as smug as usual.

"That reminds me, what IS he still doing here, anyway? Wasn't he supposed to have graduated last year?"

"Yes, he was… but Flint is not famous for being very claver, is he? Failed his NEWT's the thick bastard."

"Figures…" 

"It would have been good getting rid of him once and for all, but let's be positive: at least it gives us one last change to defeat him."

"Kick his pathetic arse!" – I corrected grinning.

"Well, if you two are done talking about Slytherins' arses," – Jen said from across the table. – "What do you say we go to the carriages? They're already leaving to Hogsmead."

"Brilliant!" – I replied getting up and Oliver followed, but not before grabbing two pieces of toast.

-*-

Brilliant! Hogsmead was just brilliant! First, the girls, Oliver and myself went to Honeydukes. My sugar supply was running low and, TRUST ME, I'm not the loveliest person to be around with when I don't have any sweets. On the other hand, chocolate is a sure way to winning my heart. I bought two packs of sugar quills, a pound of Honeydukes' Best Chocolate, a huge bag of Every Flavour Beans, a few chocoballs, loads of toffee, a large chunk of nougat and some Fizzing Whizbees. It did cost quite a lot and Charlie did take the piss out of me about me "opening my own shop or something", but I didn't know when there would be another trip to Hogsmead, so I didn't want to take any chances on running out of sweets. You can't blame a girl for being cautious! I was so loaded with bags that Oliver had to help me carrying some of them, along with his own, but he didn't seem to mind.

After that, he and I decided to go to Quidditch Supplies for, obviously, new quidditch supplies. Since Charlie and Jen weren't that crazy about quidditch, they went to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers and we agreed to meet them there an hour later. After one hour, I had already bought everything I needed and was ready to go. Oliver, however, wasn't even half way done. He could be a pain when in Captain Obsessed mode. Then again, I couldn't really complain, I spent a good load of time in Honeydukes and he was the only one who didn't complain. Not even once… Sometimes I even wondered if he was real. Most people only knew him for his quidditch obsession, but only 'cause they didn't know him at all. I knew him better and he was much more than that, sometimes he could be too sweet to be true.

I was brought back to reality – my mind tends to wander a LOT! – by none other than Oliver himself, poking me and asking me about which glove I thought he should buy. After roughly an hour, he was finally satisfied with his purchase so we stepped out of the shop and headed to the Three Broomsticks. Once in the streets, I started to shake a bit, it was getting colder rather fast. Noticing that, Wood simply took of his cloak and threw it around my shoulder. I did say it wasn't necessary, but he insisted. His cloak was, as expected, a tad too big for me, but wearing it felt incredibly good. It smelled just like him and I had been growing quite fond of Oliver's scent for the last couple of weeks.

When we got to the pub, we saw not only Jen and Charlie, but also Fred, George, Lee, Alicia and Angelina sitting at a large table in the back. They had kindly saved us both sits. We hung out there for more than two hours, just chatting, drinking some butterbeers and avoiding anything the twins offered us, as any reasonable person would have done, knowing they had just been to Zonko's.

 As it started to get dark, we decided it was time to go back to the castle and get ready for the Halloween feast later on. Before we left, the boys all kindly paid the bill and refused to take any money from me or any of the girls. Who would have known that even the Weasley twins could be gentlemen every once in a while…

 -*-

The Halloween feast was just as flawless as it had always been. The decoration was magical as always and the food… blessed little creatures those house elves! However, things started to get dodgy when we went back to Gryffindor Tower. As I approached the hall that led to the Portrait Hole with Oliver, Jen and Charlie right by my side, we started to notice an unusual commotion going on. As we moved closer, we saw that the hall was packed with students that, for some reason, stood outside our common room.

"What happened?" – Jennifer asked for a 5th year prefect standing a bit ahead of us.

"I don't know!" – was all he could answer. He looked just as puzzled as everybody else.

Then we heard Percy's voice:

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

A few moments after that, Dumbledore appeared; Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape right behind him; and quickly made his way through the small crowd. As people stepped aside to make way for Dumbledore we could see what had happened. Like many others did, I couldn't help gasping at the sight: the Fat Lady was gone and her empty painting was completely slashed, great chunks of it missing.

Just after Dumbledore asked McGonagall to go to Filch and ask him to search every painting in the castle, we heard a familiar cackling voice:

"You'll be lucky." – Peeves, the poltergeist, said floating above our heads.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" – Dumbledore asked calmly. How did he manage to remain so calm was beyond my understanding.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between trees. Crying something dreadful. Poor thing." Peeves's sarcasm and happy tone was disturbing.

"Did she say who did it?" The Headmaster asked quietly.

"Oh yeas, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black.

Seen the shock and afraid looks in everyone's faces, including my own, Dumbledore led all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall where, ten minutes later, we were joined by the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and, unfortunately, the Slytherins. All of who looked utterly confused.

As the doors were closed, he said that the other teachers and him would conduct a search through the castle and that he felt it was safer if we all spent the night there. He said the Prefects were to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and left the Head Boy and Girl in charge. He was about to leave when he began speaking again:

"Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

And, with a wave of his wand he made the house tables fly to the edges of the hall and stand against the walls. Then, with another wave, hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags appeared in the floor.

"Sleep well" – he said before leaving.

As soon as he left, the hall erupted with voices from the Gryffindors, telling the rest of the school what had happened. Charlie and Jen went to look for our other roommates, to make sure they were ok and Oliver and I started telling a scared group of Hufflepuff first years what was going on. A few moments later, though, Humongous Bighead Percy shouted.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags! Come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!" – he could be SUCH a prat sometimes! If it weren't for the trademark red hair, I'd even wonder if he was really a Weasley!

"Kats, I'm going to look for Harry. I think it's better if I sleep nearby, want to make sure nothing happens to him. Come with me?" – Oliver asked in a low voice.

"Is that really necessary, Oliver? I mean, I doubt that Sirius Black will manage to sneak into the Great Hall just like that… but even if he does, what good will WE do against a mass murderer?"

"It's not Black that worries me! It's these Slytherins all over the place! It would be just like them to try and injure our seeker just a few days before the game, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I must admit you do have a point!"

"Besides, I'd feel much better if I was close to you, as well! Don't want to take any chances with that nasty Marcus Flint wandering about!"

"Did I just hear my name?" – we turned around as we heard a voice from behind us. Speaking of the devil…

"Go away, Flint! There's nothing of your concern here." – I spat.

"Whoa, where are you manners, Bell?"

"Cut the crap, Flint, what do you want?" – Oliver said with a thick Scottish accent. His accent always got heavier when he was mad.

"You too, Wood?! I'd expect better manners from Hogwarts favourite couple…" – Flint said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm going to say it again, 'cause you're probably too thick to understand things the first time. No wonder you failed your last year… there's nothing of your concern here, Flint, so either tell us what the hell it is that you want or LEAVE!" – I ended through greeted teeth. Flint stared at me for a couple of second, hatred filling his eyes, before he turned his gaze to Oliver and spoke again.

"Well, I heard rumours about SOMEONE ridiculing me in Defence Against the Dark Arts… it's not nice to make fun of people, Wood." – Flint said moving a step closer to Oliver – "And I, most certainly will not have a bunch of dirty Gryffindors laughing at me."

I could see Oliver's jaw began to tremble. I feared he'd punch Flint any second, now.

"Get a grip, Flint! Oliver has nothing to do with people laughing at you. Yeah, maybe the pink towel and shower cap helped a bit, but what really caused us to laugh was your ugly, near deformed face! So, if you want to blame someone for our laughter, you'll have to have a word with Mother Nature."

Flint turned to stare at me again and I felt Oliver's left arm wrapping around my waist protectively and pulling me closer to him. I could see in Flint's eyes that he felt like slapping my face. That look scared me, but I refused to let it show.

"Watch you chaser, Wood!" – he said turning to Oliver again. – "I would if I were you…"

Flint started to leave, then turned around again and added, with a sick grin.

"Oh, and Wood… good luck with your first game."

"Are you ok, Kats?" – Oliver asked with a soft voice, stepping in front of me and looking into my eyes.

I nodded and looked down to the floor, fighting back the tears.

"There, there…" – he said hugging me. – "Don't worry about that bloody git, Kit-Kat, I'm here and I won't let him get anywhere near you."

I nodded again, feeling much safer, and whispered "Thank you", leaning my head in his shoulder.

"Don't mention it!" – he said looking at me and smiling. – "Now, let's go look for Harry?"

"Ok!" – I agreed and we grabbed two sleeping bags then went looking for the boy. We found him in a corner, lying with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and decided to sleep a few feet away from them. Harry probably wouldn't like it if he knew Oliver's intentions, so we thought it better to keep a safe distance. As soon as we laid down, we heard Percy shouting again.

"The lights are going out not! I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking."

After the lights went out, I could see, thanks to the silvery light coming from the ghosts, Oliver looking at me, his eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong, Ollie?"

"I was just thinking about something Flint said…"

"Forget about that git, Ollie! Nothing that comes from his mouth is worth even listening to, least of all worrying about."

"I know, but… right before he left, he said 'good luck with your first game'… now why would he say that?"

"He was just being sarcastic."

"No, that's not it… what got to me was the 'YOUR' bit. What did he mean by that? As far as I know, we're playing Slytherin, so that doesn't make any sense."

"What, you think he's up to something?"

"Well, that would be just like him, wouldn't it?"

"It would… but don't worry about it now, Ollie. It's been a long day and we could all use some rest. And if he's really planning something, we will find out."

"Yeah, you're probably right…"

"I'm always right, Wood!" – I joked, smiling.

"Whatever you say, Bell…" – he said laughing.

"Good night, Ollie."

"Night, Kats!" – he said kissing my forehead and moved a bit closer to me, as we both fell asleep.

***

A/N: And another chapter done! This one's quite long, hope you all like it! I was to post this yesterday, but I had some Internet issues. Thankfully, it's all solved now. I can't promise, but I'll try to finish the next chapter today and upload it later… on Chapter 7 we'll have… QUIDDITCH MATCH! Cheers…


	7. Unexpected happenings

A/N: First, I'd like to apologise for the ridiculous amount of time that it took me to post this chapter. However, it was due to a series of factors. For one, I didn't have too much free time this last few weeks, there are loads of things going on, loads of work for university. Besides the work, a girl is entitled to have some fun, right?! ;) Also, I don't really know why, but I had a hard time writing this chapter. It wasn't lack of inspiration, quite the contrary, my head has been boiling with new ideas. So much I fear I might forget lots of it before having a chance to write it down. But that's beside the point! Apologies made (and hopefully accepted) I'd like to, once again, thank everyone who's had the trouble to review. It means a lot to me and I'm really grateful for your kind words! :) Bumblebee: Don't worry! I know you weren't trying to be mean. I totally understand what you mean, the same thing happens to me all the time! And I get really upset, 'cause there are some great fics that the authors stop updating shortly after I start reading them… NOT FAIR! *pouts* but anyway, I like it when you ask me to update, it means you're looking forward to reading more… yay! :D Kathy: aw, don't we all love Oliver? I just wish I had one for myself… *sighs* hehe! Trinity: sorry I couldn't update soon, but I hope you still like it! ;) pokElilpupE: I looove your long reviews… :) I'm glad you think Oliver is such a sweetheart, that's exactly what I want! And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it will still take a little while for them to get together! I'm not saying anything so it won't spoil the surprise, but it's just that it takes a while for them to realise that their feelings for each other are changing and becoming more than friendship. I hope you can understand that… but fear not, there is something in this chapter that I think will ease your thirst for some loving at least for a short while… so I'm dedicating it TO YOU!! Yes, **CHAPTER SEVEN IS DEDICATED TO MY DEAR REVIEWER pokElilpupE!** now, as for "sleeping together", what do you mean? *puts on angelic face* they just slept together on Chapter 5… I don't understand what you mean… *lol* Jayne: So more you shall have!! And for the record, I also LOVE to hate Flint… heehee! Beth: oui, Oliver est le plus mignon! ;) Oh and I'd love if you could teach me a new word in French in every review… that should be fun… let me see… oh I know! Now you could teach me how you'd describe Oliver IN FRENCH! *lol* And as for Flint's plan, it's just below ;) *londonrules*, I hope their relationship is being build well enough. From now on, things will begin to get dodgy. And orli*N*keira, thank you for your review! Things won't be as peachy cream for Oliver and Katie anymore, hope you like it! Oh, and I also love Orli… And I loved him with Keira (though I must admit I was a bit jealous, heehee!) in Pirates of the Caribbean! They make such a cute couple!! Anyway, here it is, you shall wait no longer… I give you: Chapter 7! 

***

As the first quidditch match of the season drew nearer, the weather got unbelievably worse. Some even started to doubt that it was humanly possible to play in such conditions. As if it wasn't enough, just before our last practice before Saturday's match, Oliver stormed into the locker rooms with some very unpleasant news.

"We're not playing Slytherin! Flint's just been to see me." – I noticed he clenched his fists while saying Flint's name - "We're playing Hufflepuff instead!" – he said looking more furious than I had ever seen.

"Why?" – the rest of the team and I asked together, everyone very shocked.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured. But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"

"There's NOTHING WRONG with Malfoy's arm! He's faking it!" – Harry said getting nearly as mad as Oliver was.

"I know that, but we can't prove it. And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory…"

At the mention of Cedric's name Angelina, Alicia and myself giggled.

"What?" – Oliver asked, looking puzzled.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" – Angelina asked.

"Strong and silent…" – I said. Truth to be told, Diggory was incredibly good-looking, but, apart from Oliver's fan club, I was probably one of the only girls in Hogwarts who didn't have a crush on him.

The girls started to giggle again and Fred, clearly jealous, said.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together. I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff are a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions! Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin are trying wrong-foot us! We MUST win!"

"Oliver, calm down! We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."

Clearly defeated, Oliver couldn't say anything else so he just walked out to the quidditch pitch and everyone else followed. Two hours of practice later, we were all soaking wet, shivering from head to toe and completely exhausted… as usual!

"Really, Katie! You should talk some sense into Oliver… he's going mad!" – Angelina said as me fellow chasers and I stepped into the showers. 

"Me? Why ME?" – I asked turning on the water. Oh, the feeling of the hot water running through my body... no words could possibly describe how great that felt.

"Because you're the only one he listens to, that's why!" – I heard Alicia saying somewhere to my right.

"Honestly Katie, his obsession is getting out of control."

"Come on, he's not that obsessed, he's just passionate about quidditch!"

"Yeah, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wasn't evil, just slightly bitchy." – Angelina replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine! Fine! Maybe he IS obsessed, but you've got to cut him some slack… it's his last year, his last chance to win that cup!"

"It's your last year as well, but you're not going insane about it like he is!" 0 Alicia pointed matter-of-factly.

"That's because I don't have to… I'm not the captain!"

"Ok, now I must admit that you do have a point…"

"Yes, I do!"

"But you've got to admit that so do we…"

"Ok, I'll make you two a deal: I'll talk to Oliver and ask him to slow down a bit… but if, and only if, you two promise that you'll try to be more understandable with him!"

"Fair enough…" – Angel admitted.

"Plus, you also have to promise that you'll do your best in the next game!"

"Don't we always?" – Liz pointed jokingly.

"Good! No relaxing just because we're playing Hufflepuff! So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" – the two girls said together.   

As expected, I was the last one of the girls to come out of the showers so, when I went back to the locker rooms, once again, Oliver was the only one left. And once again, he didn't have his shirt on. Honestly, we were in the middle of November, wasn't he cold?! Not that I was complaining, quite the contrary… I'd appreciate a shirtless Oliver Wood anytime! Oh my God… get a grip, Bell! Sure, Oliver IS hot, any female with at least one good eye and some good sense would recognise THAT, but this is getting ridiculous… he's your best friend! You shouldn't be having that sort of thoughts concerning him!

"Hey, Ollie!" – I said snapping out of my inner-monologue as I approached him.

"Oh, hi Kats… still here?!"

"Yeah… you know my shower routine…" – I said smiling.

"Right…" – he smiled too.

"What about you?! What are you still doing here?"

"Uh… would you believe if I said I was waiting for you?"

"Nope! Not this time Mr. Quidditch Obsessed."

"Too well, Kats! You know me too well…"

"Indeed… now, speak!"

"What's there to say?! It's the game, Katie! I'm worried about it. That was a nasty scheme Flint pulled this time. Can't say I was surprised, though… it was expected he'd try and pull something to screw us up!"

"Ollie, you need to calm down!"

"I know! But I don't know how to, Kats… how could I possibly calm down now?! It's the first game of the season, everything depends on it and we're completely unprepared for it!"

"Oliver, we're not unprepared!"

"Yes, we are! We are not prepared to take Hufflepuff, but no one seems to understand that… " – he said, almost yelled. – "You just don't get it Katie! This means so much to me…" – he added looking down, his voice now almost a whisper.

"Oliver, how can you say, that?! Of course I get it! It's my last year too, remember?! This means as much to me as it means to you. I may not obsess about it, like you do, but quidditch is just as important to me as it is to you!"

"I… I'm sorry, Kats! I'm just so nervous."

"I know, Ollie." – I said taking his hand – "It's alright… but listen to me: we CAN win that game! And I'm not saying this because I'm taking Hufflepuff for granted! I'm saying this because we have the best team in the school! That cup will have our name on it this year and that's that! I don't care what it takes… even if I have to steal it and write our names on it myself!!"

"Only you to make me laugh in times like this… I love you, Kit-Kat… did you know that?!" – Oliver said chuckling while kissing my forehead brotherly. I always thought it was the sweetest thing when he did that. However, something about it, I didn't know what nor why, sort of… _bothered_ me that time?! Or maybe I was just tired.

"O-of course you do! Now, will you put on a shirt?! You wouldn't want to catch a pneumonia just before our first game, would you now?!" – I joked winking at him, feeling a bit uneasy for some reason.

"Yes, ma'am!" – he said getting up and moving towards his locker.

"Shall we, then?!" – Oliver said a couple of minutes later, already by the door, fully clothed with his bag on his shoulder.

"Oh… yeah, sure!" – I replied absent-mindedly while getting my stuff and walking to the door.

As usual, we talked the whole way back to the castle, but inside my head I could only hear one thing, over and over again: "I love you, Kit-Kat…"

-*-

The day of the match arrived much quicker than we'd all have liked. Before the game, the rest of the team and I had breakfast together, or at least we tried to. Apparently, Oliver's worries were contagious: everyone was so nervous that no one could actually eat anything. Wood, in his usual pre-match "Captain Mode", kept insisting for us to eat while not touching anything himself. At exactly 10:30 we all left the Great Hall together and crossed the ground towards the Quidditch pitch.

As we sat in our locker room, nobody dared to say a word. We all kept silent, waiting for Oliver's pep talk. However, and that must have been a first, it never came. He did try… But all he managed to do was to open his mouth then close it again with a sigh several times before giving up and leaving the room to the pitch, signalising for the rest of us to follow him.

Outside the weather was nearly chaotic: the rain was pouring down heavily, the noise of the thunders muffled the noise coming from the crowd on the stands, the wind was close to blowing us away and the visibility was close to none. I wondered how would Harry ever be able to see the Snitch, specially wearing glasses…

Coming from the opposite side, I could see some yellow blurs getting closer to the centre of the pitch: the Hufflepuff team. Diggory was a step ahead of the rest of his players, his beautiful features impossible to be properly distinguished through all the rain.

After both teams were in their positions, Oliver and Cedric approached Madam Hooch to the traditional handshake. I could see her lips moving, she was probably saying her usual "I want a nice clean game…" but I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was the storm and the fast, heavy beats of my heart as Hooch moved the whistle towards her lips. That was it, then… it was time to play!

As we heard the whistle, fourteen figures shot up in the air simultaneously…

-*-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" – Fred was the first one who dared to say a word as we were on our way to the Hospital Wing to see Harry.

"What, that we lost the game or that one hundred dementors showed up to support Hufflepuff?" – Alicia asked full of bitter sarcasm.

"BOTH!" – the twins replied in a mix of exasperation and sadness.

"That was rotten luck…" – Angelina sighed.

"Too rotten!" – I completed as the five of us stepped inside the Hospital Wing.

For a second Madam Pomfrey looked like she would explode when she saw our team, all wet and covered with mud, entering the room. But after a few "pretty pleases", she was kind enough to let us stay. Harry's inseparable friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley (the twins younger brother) were already beside his bed, looking rather pale and worried. 

I was really preoccupied as well… I still couldn't accept the fact that we had lost like that, but what was really worrying me was our seeker: he had fainted shortly after the dementors showed up and fallen off his broom of an incredible height. If Dumbledore hadn't been quick on performing a spell to ease his fall, I don't think our young Harry would have survived.

I shivered at that thought as I heard the twins whispering beside me.

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead for sure."

"But he didn't even break his glasses."

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life." – Angelina said with a scared, tired voice.

Harry and I have never been close friends and quidditch was our only connection, but through the years I grew to love him like a little brother. I looked at his bed once again, as if wanting to make sure he was really all right. As I stared at him, my eyes filling with tears, I saw him shifting a bit, then snapping his eyes open. I had always loved Potter's amazingly green eyes, but I had never been so happy in seeing them before.

"Harry!  How're feeling?" – Fred asked at once.

"What happened?" – was the first thing Harry managed to say.

"You fell off. Must've been – what – fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died" – Alicia said shaking, to which Hermione responded with a squeaky noise.

"But the match, what happen? Are we having a replay?" – he asked at once. Honestly! The boy has barely survived an accident and all he cares about is Quidditch?! Oliver's definitely having a bad effect on us.

 As no one answered, Harry realised the horrible truth.

"We didn't – lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch, just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a re-match. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it." – said George bitterly.

"Where is Wood?" – the boy asked, noticing for the first time our captain wasn't with us.

"Still in the showers, we think he's trying to drown himself." – Fred answered. Only a Weasley twin to manage a joke in times like this.

Harry, however, didn't seem to think it was funny. He put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the snitch before." – Fred said grabbing him by the shoulders.

"There had to be one time you didn't get it." – George completed.

"It's not over yet, we lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points."

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"No way, Ravenclaw are too good! But if Slytherin lose against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points – a margin of a hundred either way…" – Fred said ending their maths.

Harry didn't say anything else and we all remained silent for the next few minutes, until Madame Pomfrey came over and shooed us out, saying Harry needed to get some rest.

"We'll come and see you later. Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had." – Fred said reassuringly (which was rare for him) before we left.

The five of us walked slowly and quietly to the halls, no one really had anything to say. As we got to the Entrance Hall, Angelina, Alicia and the twins started walking towards the marble staircase, while I went to the front doors.

"Where are you going, Katie?" – George asked.

"I'm going to look for Oliver… I'm worried about him! He must be needing a friend right now."

"Ok… we'll see you back in the common room."

I waved goodbye to my teammates and walked through the big oak doors, towards the locker rooms. The rain was just as heavy as it had been earlier so I ran as fast as I could. When I finally got inside, I was even wetter than before – if that was possible – but at least I wasn't all covered in mud anymore.

I stood there quietly for a couple of minutes, just listening to the sound of running water, unsure of what to do next. After a few moments, the water stopped and I waited for Oliver to come out of the showers. He appeared some seconds later, wearing a red towel, facing the floor and looking devastated, apparently still unaware of my presence.

"Ollie-Wood?" – I spoke unsurely and he looked up at me. I could see all the pain in his tear filled eyes and it hurt me beyond words seeing him like that.

"Hi…" – he said looking down again with a shaky, husky voice.

"Are you ok?!" – I asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but I didn't know what to say.

"No… how could I be?! It's over, Kats… everything I've fought for, everything I've always wanted since I started at Hogwarts… my dream… it's over!"

I wasn't able to say anything, so I just walked to him and put my arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Tell me it didn't happen, Kats! Tell me this is just a bad dream and that I'll be waking up soon…"

"Well, I could tell you that… but it wouldn't be true!" - I felt him chuckle lightly against my shoulder. It was some sort of painful laughter, but at least it was a start. – "Now, cheer up, Ollie, it's not that bad!"

"Not that bad? It's over, Katie, we lost our chance at ever wining that cup."

"No we didn't, you silly! Haven't you calculated it yet? We still have a shot! While we were in the Hospital Wing, talking to Harry, the twins did some maths, it all depends on the points, now."

"Oh my God! Harry… how is he? Is he all right?" – Oliver jumped back, letting go of me.

"Yeah, he's fine now. Why didn't you go with us to see him?"

"I didn't want him to see me like this, I was afraid he'd only blame himself more and feel even worse for losing the match. I didn't want that to happen! It wasn't his fault…"

"Good point! He was feeling pretty bad… one of the first things he asked was about the match. You should have seen how devastated he looked when he found out we'd lost."

"I'll go see him first thing tomorrow… will you go with me?"

"Of course!" – I said smiling while taking his hand supportively, glad to see he was starting to feel a little better.

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, until Oliver spoke again.

"I still can't believe we lost…" – he said squeezing my hand and I saw some of the previous pain returning to his eyes.

"Oy! Don't go there again, Ollie" – I said taking a step closer to him – "I've told you already, we still have a pretty good shot, it all depends on the results of the upcoming matches. But we still can make it… I've told you before and I'll tell you again: that cup will be ours!"

Oliver suddenly smiled – it was a faint smile, but still a smile nonetheless - then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him slightly.

"Thank you Kit-Kat!" – he said in a low voice, looking in my eyes.

"What for?" – I asked.

"For caring, for putting up with me, for cheering me up… that's why I lo-"

"Yeah, I know, you love me!" – I said smiling.

"Yes, I do…" – he said more seriously than I expected him to.

Neither of us spoke nor moved. We just stood there, still holding each other, facing each other. Suddenly I became aware of how close Oliver's face and mine were. Suddenly I became aware of that fact that he was wearing nothing but a towel. My heart started pounding in my chest and, looking more deeply into Oliver's eyes, I could see something there that I couldn't recognise, for I had never seen it before. My breath caught in my throat as I saw him closing his eyes and instinctively I close mine as well. I could feel his face getting closer to mine slowly as he moved one of his hands up to the back of my neck. Everything around us seemed to have stopped, I couldn't hear the storm anymore and I couldn't think straight.

I could almost feel his lips touching mine, but before anything could happen, we heard the doors of the locker rooms opening and immediately pulled apart. Jennifer appeared seconds later, looking slightly worried. At the sight of Oliver, however, her expression changed completely into a much cheekier one.

"Oliver Wood, what a scandal! There are ladies in the room, so if you don't mind putting some clothe on…?"

"Uh… right… sorry… excuse me!" – he said blushing deeply and walking back into the boys' showers.

"Uh… Jenny, what are you doing here?!" – I asked, maybe a bit too quick.

"Well, after the team arrived at the Common Room without you two, I got a little worried and decided to come check if everything was ok and if you didn't need some help."

"Oh… thanks, but I'm all right! Everything is fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know… you seem a bit off! And… why are you so flushed?"

"What? Flushed? I… I don't know, suppose it's because I came down here running, you know, 'cause of the rain! I mean, why else would I be flushed!" – I answered, once again probably talking a bit quicker than I should have.

"Kates, are you sure everything is ok?! Isn't there something you're not telling me?"

"No! I mean, yes, everything is ok and no, I'm not hiding anything from you!"

"Right…" – she said sounding rather suspicious. However, she was kept from asking further questions as Oliver appeared once again, this time fully clothed.

"Uh… shall we go back, then?" – he asked awkwardly, avoiding looking at me.

"Yeah, sure…" – I replied feeling just as awkward as he seemed.

Jennifer looked from me to Oliver suspiciously, but decided to let it go, at least for the time being. We walked back to the castle together, not talking much the whole way to Gryffindor Tower. I'm sure that that unusual situation between Oliver and me was enough to confirm Jen's guess that something wasn't right. I didn't know what to do or how to act… could the two of us have been more obvious?

To my surprise, as Jenny and I went up to the girls' dorm, leaving Oliver downstairs talking to some of his dorm mates, she still didn't make any questions. Maybe she just thought that we were both upset because of the match, maybe she knew something had happened but didn't know what to ask, or maybe she simply realised that I needed some time to myself. Whichever the case was, I was glad that she didn't bring the subject back again, 'cause I really didn't feel like talking. All I needed was some time alone to think.

Noticing that I was still wet and dirty, as soon as we reached our room, I went straight to the bathroom, for a much deserved bath. Before closing the door, I saw Jen sitting in her bed then grabbing a book. I suspected that she would wait for me to be done to ask what was really going on, so I decided to take my time showering.

As I stood under the hot water I still couldn't think straight. My head was an incredible mess, what the hell almost happened down in the locker rooms? How? Why? There were so many questions spinning in my mind, but no answer whatsoever. I didn't recall ever being so confused in my entire life!

 ***

How cliché was that?! ;) So, that's another chapter done… I'm not sure that it came out right, don't know if that's exactly how I wanted it to be, but… I tried my best and I'm really glad I finally managed to end this one. Once again, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, hope it was worth it. It's my longest chapter so far, that's ought to count for something?! Hehe! I don't know when I'll be able to post Chapter 8, but hopefully it won't take me that long next time. For one thing, I'm sure it won't be as hard to write as this one was… anyway this time I won't say what's coming next, so you'll all just have to wait and see for yourselves! Aren't I annoying?! ;)


	8. Girl talk and mixed up feelings

_A/N: Once again, I didn't manage to put this up as soon as I wanted to, but I have been having very little free time lately. However, Easter holidays are starting, so I shall put a few chapters up until it's time to go back to university. Well, let me start my dear reviewers once again:_

_LoTRfreAK, it was a bit cliché, but hey… we all need some of it every once in a while, right?! ;) Thank you!! Kathy, I laughed so hard when I read your review!! Apparently, a part of Katie agrees with you *lol* thank you for your support, and I'm sorry to inform you that you shall suffer a little longer, but I think you'll like what's coming on the next chapters: mixed feelings, lots of emotions, fights… but I shan't say anything else for now… heehee!  __Beth, tu es très jolie et très gentille!! __Once again, thank you for your lovely review! I'm so glad you liked chapter 7 so much! And of course I understood your explanations. I simply LOVED the whole "BAT" thing!! *LOL* Oliver Wood est vraiment à tomber par terre! ____ DIFINITELY! ;) As for something to end a letter or a review... you can use "Till next time"… I use "cheers" quite a lot! Jayne: once again, thank you!!! And Katie IS pondering on the thought of smacking Jenny… *lol* Crystal: Yes, it took me ages, once again, I'm sorry! But here is Chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Well, many of my reviewers seem to have abandoned me :( I think that's what I get for taking so long to update… I think I deserved it, eh?! Well, I hope Chapter 8 will bring you back ;)_

_***_

I was used to take long, nearly endless showers, especially after Quidditch. But that one was particularly long, for three reasons. One, I didn't remember ever being that tired. Two, I really needed the time to think. Three, I was dreading facing Jen again. She had kept from asking me what was going on until then, but I was sure that attitude was coming to an end. And I couldn't have been more right. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, in baby-pink, comfy trousers and a white tank top, she shot the first question, before I even had gotten to my bed.

"So, care to tell me what's going on?"

I took a deep breath before replying.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? You're either going to tell me or not, it's that simple, Katie…"

"No, Jenny! What I don't know is what's going on… I haven't quite figured it out yet.  But I can tell you there's nothing simple about it."

"Let's start off slowly, Kates…" – she started patiently – "you haven't figured WHAT out?"

"What happened… or rather, didn't happen! Almost happened, I don't know. And to be perfectly honest, I haven't figured out what to do to you, either!!" – I said sounding a bit mad.

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning I don't know if I should thank you or slap you!"

"For Godric's sake, Katie, what are you on about? Why would you want to do either? And I would appreciate if you could be a little more specific, 'cause I can't read minds, you know!" – she was clearly getting irritated.

"Oh, please, Jen, cope with me… my mind is an awful mess right now. Please, be patient!"

"Alright, alright! I'll be patient" – she said, this time smiling. – "Let's go back to the initial question, then… what happened? You and Oliver were acting really strange. It can't have been just because of the match! And I'm guessing it wasn't, was it?" – she asked sitting in my bed in front of me.

"No, it wasn't…" – I answered looking down.

"What was it, then?"

"Well… remember how I've always told everyone that kept bugging me about my relation with Oliver that they were delusional, 'cause what we had was just friendship and our feelings towards each other were completely platonic?"

"Yes…" – she replied suspiciously.

"Er… you see, uh… I might have been slightly wrong."

"Wait… what are you saying? Are you saying you… FANCY Oliver?"

"No! I… don't think so… I-I don't know!"

"But you just said so!"

"No, I never said I fancied him! What I meant was just that my feelings for him right now seem to be a little confuse." - Maybe the 'little' was an understatement.

"You're killing me here, Kates… PLEASE tell me what the hell happened to make you all of a sudden question your feelings towards him like this?"

"Uh…  we sort of… kind of… like… might have… nearly… kissed." – I said, the last word not louder than a whisper.

"Nearly kissed?" – Jen asked, confused.

"Yes… we were kind of getting there when you entered the locker rooms and interrupted us."

"I… OH MY GOD, KATES! That's HUGE! No wonder you to were acting like that! And no wonder you want to slap me! I'm so sorry…"

"No, you're getting it all wrong! You see, that's what I was saying before. I don't know if I should slap you or THANK you, 'cause if you hadn't arrived, I think we would have ended up kissing. But I don't know if I wanted that."

"What do you mean you don't know? If you were about to do it, I'd guess you DID want it to happen…" – she said chuckling.

"No, I didn't! Or at least I don't think so… I don't know, I had never considered kissing Oliver until then… after all, we've always been friends, just friends!"

"Yeah… but have you considered that maybe you want to be more than just friends?

"No, I don't want that!" – I began, then it hit me – "Though… looking back now, I realise that I've been having some strange thoughts concerning him for the last few months. It's like, all of a sudden I realised how gorgeous he is, how hot he looks without his shirt on, how great he smells, how sexy his accent is…" – I said, getting lost in a very clear mental image of Oliver, before snapping back to reality. – "Oh my God, I did NOT just say that!"

"Kates…"- Jen started slowly – "I think you DO fancy him!"

"No, I don't! I can't fancy him, he's OLIVER! My best friend, OLIVER… like a brother to me, OLIVER! You can't fancy your BROTHER!"

"No, you can't… but then again, he's not REALLY your brother, is he?"

"No, but almost!"

"But 'almost' is not really a brother! This 'almost' can make ALL the difference..."

"I don't know… I don't know! I know nothing! See how complicated this is?!"

"I can only imagine how you must be feeling, Kates… and there's only one thing you can ask yourself that may help you figure out what you're actually feeling."

"And what would that be?"

"Now that you've considered the possibility, you have to figure out if you wanted the kiss to have happened, if you want to actually kiss him or not."

"I just spent the last hour an a half asking myself that question."

"And…?"

"I couldn't come up with an answer! Back in the locker rooms it all happen so suddenly. After making sure Potter was all right, I went looking for him. When I saw him, he looked so devastated it broke my heart… he was actually crying and the only thing I could do was to hold him! After a while, we started talking and I was trying to cheer him up, telling him we still had a shot at winning the cup. Then he pulled me to him again and that's when… well we almost kissed! I don't know, I think it was just a spur of the moment thing."

"And why is that?"

"Because we were both feeling very fragile for losing the match. The possibility of having your dream ruined just like that… too many emotions going on, I think we mixed things up a bit… yeah, that was it. We were just confused!"

"So, there you have it! You've figured out your answer…" – Jen said smiling, but for some reason, I didn't think she sounded very convinced. – "Now that you don't have the doubts tormenting you anymore, fancy going to down to have dinner?"

"Nah, you go. I'm too tired and not really hungry. Besides, I'm not too keen on facing Oliver just yet. The first time after the incident is going to be TOO awkward, so I rather deal with that tomorrow. I'll just take a quick nap then stay in for the rest of the day, or rather, night. – I said looking at the window and realising it was already dark outside. – "It will give me some time to catch up with my homework, so it's a good thing, I guess."

"Whatever suits you best! I'll come up later to help you with that Potions essay, ok?!"

"Aw, thanks, Jenny! You're the sweetest…"

"I know! Just don't spread the rumour, I wouldn't want that to ruin my reputation!" – she said with a wink, getting up from my bed.

"You dork!" - I said throwing a pillow at her. It hit her square in the face.

"Ouch! You do realise you'll pay for that later, Bell, don't you?" – I just laughed as she reached the door to the stairs.

"Jen…" – I called her again and she turned back to me, her hand already on the doorknob. – "Thanks for the talk, it really helped!"

"Don't mention it, hun!"

"And one last thing… could you please not mention that to anyone?"

"Of course! There was no need to ask that, I wasn't going to…"

"Pinkie-swear?" – I asked smiling, holding up my pinkie.

"Pinkie-swear!" – she said laughing and holding hers up as well, before leaving the room.

I took the magic alarm clock on my bedside table, it was 6:17. I took my wand, aimed at it and said "nap-time". That way, it would wake me up in one hour. I put the clock back where it was and pulled the covers on my bed then laid down, facing the ceiling above me. Shame the ceiling in our dorm wasn't enchanted to look like the sky outside like the Great Hall's, that would have been cool! I turned to look at the window beside my bed. Outside the storm was just as bad as before, if not worse. I spotted the golden hoops on the quidditch pitch, a mere shadow in the night. My head was, once again, flooded with thoughts of Oliver, so I turned my back to the window and sighed.

"Just a spur of the moment thing" – I whispered as I started to doze off.

When I closed my eyes I heard someone knocking on the door softly. At first, I ignored it, but as the knocking got progressively louder, I had no other option but to get up and go see whom it was.

Still half asleep I walked to the door, wondering who it could be: the girls wouldn't knock and the boys couldn't get up there. How surprised I was to open the door and see, standing there, Oliver Wood!

"Oliver?!" – I asked utterly confused – "What are you doing here?"

"Ouch! Where are your manners, Bell? Won't you at least invite me in?"

"Sure, come on in. Not that you need a formal invitation or anything. But HOW did you get here? The stairs to the girls' dorms are charmed so boys can't go up."

"Hm… let's just say that the Weasley twins and their knowledge of Hogwarts' secret passageways can be useful sometimes. So, is Jennifer here?" – he said walking in.

"No, why? Did you come looking for her?"

"No… I just want to make sure she won't get in the way this time."

"Wh-what do you mean? I'm not getting it, Ollie…" – I said, even more confused then before.

Apparently, my confusion was amusing to him, 'cause he started to smile.

"It's simple, Kats…" – he began, moving closer to me – "I came here to finish what I started…" – he ended, placing his hands firmly on my waist.

"And, uh… wh-what would that be?" – I asked, looking deeply into his eyes, my breathing becoming rather shallow.

Oliver didn't answer, he simply leaned in and kissed me. As his lips touched mine I felt a tingly sensation that spread throughout my body. What started as a soft, sweet kiss turned into something much more passionate (as if we had waited our entire lives to do that) as Oliver moved his tongue, parting my lips gently, as if asking for my permeation to deepen the kiss.

After what felt like a lifetime and yet seemed to have come to an end much too quickly, we parted, almost reluctantly, and as I opened my eyes, I heard:

"TIME TO WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD! MOVE YOUR BUTTOCKS, KATIE, IT'S A JOLLY GOOD NIGHT AND YOU'VE GOT WORK TO DO."

  It was coming from my alarm clock, I was back in my bed, facing my 'not-bewitched-ergo-not-so-cool' ceiling. I was breathing heavily and my cheeks were warm, I knew I was blushing. It had all been a dream…

"It felt so real…" – I said to myself, closing my eyes for a second or two. Touching my lips, I could almost feel Oliver's against them again. – "Come of it, Bell! It was just a dream." – I quickly added getting up and shaking my head, as if to vanish all the remaining thoughts of both, Oliver and the dream – "And don't even go there again, it doesn't mean anything!"

***

_A/N: So, do you all hate me?! Was that mean? Ooooh, come on, people, don't be so hasty! Everything that has to happen, is going to happen in due time, I promise! So, despite my evilness ;) I hope you liked this chapter. The next one won't take long to be posted… I think! What you shall be waiting for?! On Chapter 9, Oliver and Katie face each other for the first time after "the incident"… how would that go?! Keep reading to find out!_


	9. Weird behaviour

A/N: So, I'm back, and this time, it wasn't very soon, but it didn't take too long either, did it?! I'm just trying to make it up to you guys, for have taken so long so post the last two chapters! And I'm hoping I'll be able to put another chapter up before Easter Holidays end, on Monday… now, as for my dear reviewers:

Beth: please, ne me déteste pas ;) Anyway, I'm gald that for a moment you believed that was THE moment, that was exactly what I wanted *lol* And I'm also glad that you think that "Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon", I couldn't agree with you more! And I guess one could say I'm sort of teasing you, yes… I'm a teaser, heehee! Oh and don't worry, it wasn't an insult. In fact, I love the word "tease"… hehe! Yes, Jen's a good friend! Hey, she had to do something to make it up for interrupting, right?! ;) Now, as for your questions, I don't mind answering at all! J'ai dix-huit ans. Almost 19, actually! And yes, I like Franz Ferdinand (that's the Austrian bloke that was murderer and his death was one of the causes of World War I, isn't it?), they sort of remind me of Foo Fighters, which is a band that I like a lot! However, I must admit that my favourite Scottish band would have to be Crambo ;) Oh and I will ALWAYS thank my reviewers… you have no idea how much what you say means to me!! So, thank you :D Beckah: I hope it's soon enough! Kathy: Aw, you spoil me! So, you shall wait no longer for their meeting. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the last chapter. Crystal: aren't you hasty?! *lol* but I like it, you always make me laugh! *Londonrules* it makes perfect sense ;) I'm glad you like Jen, especially 'cause she's someone created by me… YAY! And oui, je parle français un petit peu… and I agree with you, c'est très dificil! I'm still learning it… but I LOVE languages! Yo hablo español un poquito también and Portuguese! Next I want to learn German!! Anyway, thank you… "wonderful writer"? Wow! Thanks a lot!! Auditoriumnazi: yes, it was a bit wordy, but I guess that's how it had to be, right?! Like you said, girls tend to be a bit deeper than boys ;) and that's one of the reasons why I love being one! Well, I'm glad you like my fic and that it makes you think… and I'll be sure to read yours! Jayne: now, who WOULDN'T rather Ollie for herself, right?! ;)

Now, I give you the chapter you've all been waiting for! 

***

I've always woken up early. Not that I didn't like sleeping, I loved it! But I also liked to enjoy the most of my days, especially on the weekends. Oliver, on the other hand, loved to sleep as much as he could on the days off (no one would think that based on those early morning practices he, sometimes, insisted on). That had caused many pillow fights between us. On holidays, when he'd go to my place or I'd go to his, I'd always sneak into his room and start jumping up and down on his bed saying "Good day sunshine!" or "It's a beautiful morning out there, Ollie-Wood, wake up, wake up, wake up". And he'd always greet me with kind words such as "Bugger off, Katie!" or "Get the bloody heel out of here". Since I never left, he'd try to knock me down throwing his pillows at me and that would star the fight. 

Sometimes, instead of throwing pillows, Oliver would get up and tickle me until I begged forgiveness for "profaning the Quidditch God's sacred sleep". Throughout the years those morning meetings became somewhat of a tradition between us, so sometimes Oliver would wake up earlier than me and hide to try and scare me when I entered the room. I must say that, most times, he succeeded. Other times, he'd sneak in my room at the crack of dawn and would start jumping up and down on MY bed saying, "It's not that funny being on the other side, is it Kit-Kat?" which also always ended up in a pillow fight.

On Sunday, I woke up late, something that hadn't happened in a long while. All because I had stayed up until nearly 3:00 am doing homework… HOMEWORK! Bloody NEWTs! At least, thanks to that, I'd be able to have the whole Sunday free. When I got up, Jen was finishing getting ready – she also wasn't used to waking up early – to go down to breakfast.

"Damn, Kates! Two more minutes and I'd have called Madam Pomfrey to come up and check on you. I was getting worried!"

"Ha-ha, funny... good morning to you too, Jenny." – I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"So, what made you, the Morning Queen, wake up at 10:00?"

"Homework, of course! Are you going down to breakfast?"

"Yes, want to come?"

"Sure, I'll just wash my face, brush my teeth and change, do you mind waiting?"

"Of course not…"

"Brilliant!" – I replied kneeling in front of my trunk and grabbing some clothe. Then, I went to the bathroom and came out ten minutes later, washed brushed and changed.

"So, where are the other girls?" – I asked putting on my trainers.

"Gemma and Rachel left earlier and Charlie is waiting for me on the common room."

"So, I was the last one?! That's a first…"

"Probably!" – she said smiling – "So, are you ready to face Oliver?" – she asked with a more serious note.

"Uh… I really don't know! I'm feeling that it's going to be so weird, I'm actually DREADING to face him." – I answered getting up.

"Don't be, Kates… after all, nothing really happened and if it was like you said, just a spur of the moment thing, it didn't mean anything, so… just talk to him and you two will get over it."

"Yeah, you're right! Shall we, then?!"

"Why, we shall!" – Jen answered and we both left.

When we arrived downstairs, we found Charlie waiting on a chair by the portrait hole. As we walked towards her, I looked everywhere, hoping to see Oliver waiting for me, like he always did, but he was nowhere to be seen. That was unusual and I was sure the reason why he wasn't there was because of what had happened the day before. "Ok, so maybe this is going to be weirder than I guessed…" – I thought to myself biting my lower lip. Bollocks!

When we arrived at the Great Hall we went straight to the far end of Gryffindor's table, where most of our friends, including Oliver, were. On the way, I took a couple deep breaths, while mentally repeating: "Get a grip, Katie! It's no big deal…"

"Good morning, everyone!" – Jen said cheerfully sitting down beside Jonathan McCain, a fellow seventh year, one of Oliver's dorm mates and Charlie's crush. Charlie, after greeting everyone one, sat across from her and started to eat her breakfast, ignoring the cheeky glares Jen kept shooting at her. I simply rolled my eyes, got to love those two!

"Hello guys!" – I said to everybody – "Good morning, Ollie! Why didn't you wait for me this morning?" – I asked sitting beside him.

"Hi, Katie. Well, you weren't on the common room, and since you always wake up earlier than me, I figured you had already left. But what's the big deal, you managed to find your way down without me, didn't you?!" – he replied not bothering to look at me. Instead, he preferred to keep looking down at his bowl of cereal. Ouch, that hurt!

"Uh… yeah, sure…" – I said blushing. Lame, yes, but I really didn't know what to say to THAT!

After a few moments of awkward silence between us, I dared to speak again:

"So, when are you planning on going to see Harry?"

"As soon as I finish breakfast."

"Right… uh, still want me to go with you?"

"Sure, why not?! I'll invite the rest of the team and we can meet on the Hospital Wing" – he said getting up and I noticed he hadn't even finished his cereal.

"Whatever…" – I whispered dropping my half eaten toast. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore.

"See you all back in the common room later, then." – he said and began to leave.

Everyone nodded and I said:

"Bye, Ollie!"

"Bye, Katie."

So, apparently it was going worse then I feared… why the hell was he calling me "Katie"?! He hardly EVER did that… not seriously like that, anyway, and definitely not repeatedly. Bollocks! Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks! A hundred times BOLLOCKS!

-*-

Everything went all right in the Hospital Wing… kind of! Oliver was still clearly disturbed with our loss, but he reassured Harry it hadn't been his fault. I think it did the boy some good hearing it from the captain, specially one known to be completely obsessed like Oliver.

However, through it all, Oliver kept giving me the same cold treatment he had during breakfast. And it didn't get any better after lunch. So, by the end of the afternoon, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Ollie, can I talk to you?" – I asked approaching the far corner of the common room where he was, apparently, doing his homework.

"Aren't you already?"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Oliver, will you stop cutting me off?! You've been doing this the whole day, it's getting old really fast, you know?!"

"Sorry…" – he mumbled not daring to look at me.

"It's all right. So, can we talk?"

"I… I'm busy right now."

"Can't it wait? Just a wee bit? Please, it's important."

"Alright" – he said dropping his quill – "speak!"

"Can we go somewhere slightly more… private? I really don't want someone overhearing us."

"Yeah, sure. We can go to my dorm, I guess, the blokes are all down here."

"Ok…"

As we proceeded silently to his dorm, I tried to go over the things I wanted to say to him, but I couldn't come up with anything. Nothing, not a word… my brain was completely empty, my mind was blank!

"So, what did you want to talk about?" – he asked entering the room and holding the door open to me.

"Can't you guess?"

"No, not really." – Oliver answered turning to me after closing the door. I noticed he was staring at some point above my shoulder.

"Really? You don't have a clue?"

"Uh, it could be million things…"

"You're not willing to make this any easier for me, are you?!" – I began, sighing – "Fine! I'm talking about what happened between us yesterday!" – I said rather sharply.

"What? Nothing happened…" – he replied simply, still not looking at me.

"Oliver, how can you say this?" – I asked a bit too loud. I was beginning to get angry.

"Well, I'm simply stating the facts, nothing happened!"

"Yesterday, in the locker rooms, we nearly kissed!!" – I sort of yelled. – "And will you please look at me when I'm talking to you?"

"Fine" – he said, this time moving his gaze to my eyes – "But like you said, 'nearly'. Something that nearly happened didn't actually happen, did it?! No! So nothing happened!" – it was his turn to use a sharp tone.

"It didn't 'actually happen', but almost! That's why we need to talk about it, if Jen hadn't arrived–"

"Well, we'll never know what WOULD have happened, 'cause the fact is that she DID arrive, isn't it?"

"Yes, but–"

"No 'buts'… Look Katie, nothing really happened, so it didn't mean anything… right?!" – he asked, as if waiting for my reassurance.

"I… uh… yeah, right! It didn't mean anything."

"So, there's nothing to talk about!"

"No! We have to sort it out, and the only way to do that is talking about it." – I said, starting to get irritated again.

"But there's nothing to talk about, 'CAUSE NOTHING HAPPENED." – Oliver shouted, clearly getting irritated as well.

"Will you stop saying that?! I've got it, NOTHING HAPPENED, but it's not that simple, so YES, THERE IS SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT!"

"No, there isn't! Because, AGAIN, nothing ha–"

"Do NOT finish that sentence!"

Oliver looked down and I looked at the window, not really seeing what was out there. We remained quiet for a few seconds, until he mumbled.

"But nothing happened." – hadn't it been the circumstances, I could almost have laughed at that.

"IN THE NAME OF GODRIC, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SUCH A CHILD! But you know what, Oliver?! I quit! If you want to be a baby about it, fine, be a baby about it! If you simply want to state nothing happened, then FINE, nothing happened! If you don't want to talk about it, FINE, WE WON'T TALK ABOUT IT!"

"Fine!"

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN… AND SEE IF I CARE!" – I finished, storming out of the room and banging the door behind me a little too strongly.

I was really mad and panting. My eyes were filled with tears, but I didn't know if they were tears of anger or… something else! I also didn't know why I was so upset by the fact that Oliver kept saying that nothing had happened. And most of all, I didn't know why it had bugged me so much when he said that it hadn't meant anything, after all, it hadn't… right?!

***

A/N: So, another chappie done! I know it's not very long, but I hope you all liked it anyway! It was short, but quite emotion-filled, eh?! So that's something, right?! ;) So, what can I tell you all about Chapter 10? Hmmm, let me see… oh yeah, it's going to snow!! How is that relevant, you're all wondering?! Well, you'll see… heehee! On a side note, I've reached 50 reviews, yay! How exciting!!!


End file.
